


Fit

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [572]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: Prompt: Can you write a fic where sammy ages down to like 10 or 11 but is super sassy and throwing fits so Cas diapers him and gives him a binky against his protest to make him more comfortable?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, no matter what. Please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, via ask or anonymous submit (if you don't have a tumblr). Thanks.

When Sam aged down, Cas could already tell that Sam was going to be in an interesting mood.

Every time that Cas asked Sam to do something, Sam responded with sass, and promptly ignored what Cas asked.

“I’m a big boy and I don’t have ta!” Sam said, moving off to the den and watching TV.

Cas moved into the room, looking at Sam, as he shifted and squirmed slightly, and Cas thought about what he should do.

He sighed and turned back away, doing the small things that he tried to get Sam to do before he went back to where Sam was, who was in a different position, trying to get comfortable.

An idea grew in Cas’ head, and he moved away to Sam’s room for when he regressed more than where he was. Cas grabbed a few things, setting them out on the bed, before he went back to Sam, who was in another position, an unhappily look on his face.

“Sam, is there something the matter? Do you need help?” Cas asked, calmly, already expecting the answer that Sam was probably going to give.

“No. I’m a big boy. An’…an’ big boys don’t need any help from Daddies.”

“Is that so? Sit up Sam.”

“No. Don’t hafta.”

Cas sighed, and picked Sam up, much to the younger one’s protest and he stuck the pacifier in Sam’s mouth.

Before Sam could stop himself, he started sucking on it, already relaxing a little before he tensed up and started to take the pacifier out of his mouth, only to get a warning look from Cas.

“’M big boy…don’t need this….” Sam mumbled from behind the pacifier, but Cas could see how much help it was doing, even with Sam in the older mind state that he was in.

“Your reactions are saying otherwise, mister…” Cas said, before he picked Sam up, tapping into his angel mojo to carry his boy into his room, much to Sam’s yelling and complaining around the pacifier.

“No! No, Daddy! I’m not a baby!” Sam said, pouting.

Cas gave him a look, and Sam quieted down.

“You’re acting like one, Sam.”

“Don’t need a diaper! ’M not little!”

“Sam, you are my little boy. It’s OK to be such. I do not mind.”

Sam grumbled, and crossed his arms, but didn’t try to stop Cas from changing him into the diaper.

Once Sam was changed and his pants placed back on, Sam seemed more at peace.

“Is that better, Sam?” Cas asked.

Sam looked up at Cas, before he gave a small nod.

“I thought so.” Cas said. “Would you like to go play with something?”

“I wanna color.” Sam said.

“I can take you to go color then.” Cas said, a smile on his face, as Sam got up, and instinctively held onto Cas’ hand, as the two walked out of the room.


End file.
